


keep your eyes peeled

by nychthemera



Category: Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychthemera/pseuds/nychthemera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t look away,” Iouri's words are both pleading and demanding. Shaun nods, making a silent promise he’ll see this through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep your eyes peeled

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from the [Queens of the Stone Age song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kzKfwwDFRc) with the same name. It has nothing to do with the story, but you should listen to it anyway because it's a great track.

Snow. The bathroom of the hotel room. The painkillers in the bottle on the nightstand. The towel hanging on the hook. The shirt on the floor. The sheets in the bed they’d slept in. Shaun keeps listing things that are white while letting the warm water pour over him and work out the kinks in his shoulders and neck. It’s still early in the morning and he allows himself a moment longer in the shower than is necessary. Turning out the water and stepping out of the shower, Shaun reaches for the towel hanging where he left it and wraps it around himself. 

It’s been a long weekend, Shaun thinks as he walks in front of the bathroom mirror. It’s clouded in steam created by his shower and he’s thankful he can’t see the reflection. He’s not sure he could face looking at himself right now. With the noise of the water gone, all he can hear is silence until a rustle of sheets from the other side of the door snaps him out of his thoughts. The other man has woken up and a small smile creeps on Shaun’s face when he hears the door to the bathroom open.

Not bothering to turn his head or even lift his gaze from where he’s staring at the sink taps, Shaun instinctively leans back when he can feel Iouri’s arms wrap around his waist. “Good morning,” Iouri mumbles into Shaun’s shoulder and Shaun revels in the sensation of the other man’s beard against his skin. “Good morning,” he says back and meets Iouri’s gaze on the mirror that’s finally cleared. Iouri’s let his hands wander and his fingers are stroking around the nasty bruise that’s formed on Shaun’s right shoulder and Shaun can’t help but flinch. The accident that got him that bruise had been Iouri’s excuse when he’d knocked on the door last night, asking if Shaun needed something to relieve the pain. 

Focusing on the present moment Shaun watches as Iouri’s cool fingers draw long lines over his torso, an act that’s surprisingly relaxing. He wants them to stay like that, but knows it’s not possible. “You should go, people talk,” he says to Iouri, his voice sounding strained. “Do you think I care about what people talk?” Iouri asks, but the look on his eyes betrays him and Shaun knows the other man does care, as much as he does, maybe even more. That doesn’t stop Iouri from untying the towel around Shaun’s waist and dropping it on the floor and Shaun lets him do it. 

Shaun closes his eyes and even though he knows they shouldn’t do this, not anymore, he grabs the counter in front of him and enjoys Iouri’s facial hair scraping his skin when the other man places kisses along his shoulders, jawline, neck. Iouri’s hot breath is suddenly right by his ear. “Open your eyes,” the Swiss says. “I want you to see yourself.” Shaun does as he’s told, meeting Iouri’s gaze on the mirror. For a long moment they do nothing but stare at each other before Iouri reaches over to the counter and rummages through Shaun’s toiletry bag before pulling out a bottle of lube. 

“Iouri…” Shaun starts, but Iouri silences him with a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “C’mon man, we really shouldn’t,” he continues when Iouri’s moved back a bit to open the bottle in his hand. “You want to though,” the other man says as he pours some lube over his fingers and of course he’s right, Shaun wants to do this, he always wants Iouri. Shaun’s just not sure he’s comfortable with how much Iouri seems to enjoy being the one in control of the situation, not sure how far the Swiss man will go in his hunt for euphoria. 

Shaun’s not finished with the thought in his head when he feels a slick finger circle his entrance and without a warning Iouri pushes it in. “Son of a…” Shaun manages through his grit teeth and gives Iouri an angry look. “Relax,” the other man says and a devilish grin spreads on his face when he pushes another finger in. “Seriously man,” Shaun grumbles but forces himself to take a deep breath and relax. Iouri’s fingers are making movements so small that Shaun can hardly feel them and before he even realizes it, he’s pushing against the fingers inside him for more friction. Iouri notices it too and laughs softly, and Shaun can’t help but smile. Somehow seeing himself smile makes Shaun very uncomfortable and for the first time since they started this he breaks the eye contact with Iouri and turns his head. Iouri is quick to react, lifting his hand and cupping Shaun’s jaw. “Don’t look away,” the words are both pleading and demanding. Shaun nods, making a silent promise he’ll see this through. 

Iouri pulls out his fingers and reaches over to the sink tap. Shaun’s faster and turns on the water to allow Iouri to wash his hand. When the Swiss man is done, he dries his hand on his boxer briefs before pulling them down and kicking them aside. Shaun hands Iouri the condom he’s fished out of the toiletry bag and leans slightly forward. He’s tempted to push aside the lock of red hair that’s fallen on his face, but decides it would be in vain. A tiny smile plays on Shaun’s lips when Iouri briefly has to look away to roll on the condom and position himself behind Shaun before lifting his eyes and meeting Shaun’s gaze again. Iouri nods and waits Shaun to do the same before slowly pushing in. Once he’s fully inside Shaun, Iouri leans against Shaun’s back and reaches for the lube again, letting some of it drip on his hand. With his head resting on Shaun’s shoulder, carefully avoiding the bruise, his beard tickling Shaun’s collarbone, Iouri gently wraps his fingers around Shaun’s hard dick and Shaun lets out the breath the didn’t realize he was holding. 

When Iouri finally starts to move, Shaun lifts his arm and snakes his hand into the other man’s hair for a bit of leverage. It takes Iouri a while, but eventually he manages to synchronize the moves of his hand on Shaun’s dick with the rest of his body and they start to move in unison. After a while Shaun understand why Iouri wanted to keep eye contact so desperately, watching as the look in Iouri’s face slowly shifts from deviously enthusiastic to more and more blissed. Shaun feels his legs start to shake and brings his other hand down to hold on to the counter to help himself stay upright. Iouri’s movements are getting more erratic and Shaun feels the heat build up inside him, and knowing how thin the walls of the hotel are, has to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming as he comes. His body sags, but he keeps watching as Iouri works his way to an orgasm. With a couple of words murmured against Shaun’s neck Iouri comes and if Shaun hadn’t been holding on to the counter, Iouri’s weight would have knocked them both over. 

After a few moments pass, both of them simply looking at each other on the mirror, Iouri pulls out and tosses the condom in the trash. Iouri grabs Shaun’s shoulder, accidentally right by the bruise he’d been so good at avoiding the whole time and as Shaun turns around with a grimace on his face Iouri smiles apologetically. “Way to kill a high man,” Shaun says before reaching to kiss Iouri. He knows what the words Iouri said mean, in more than one language, and he’s sure the other man knows he knows. Pulling away, Iouri says: “Sorry, didn’t mean to.” Shaun nods and steps towards the shower again. “I know. Now c’mon, we’re both in need of a shower since we can’t show up looking completely fucked out of it and might have just enough time before we’re late.”


End file.
